Interval 05 - Infiltration - Base Camp
Interval 05 - Infiltration - Base Camp is the second part of Interval 05 in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. In this level, the Sergeant fights his way through the Warehouse, hoping to stop the Nightcrawlers and catch Gavin Morrison. Brief SITUATION: Replica forces have been reactivated via unknown means. Awakened Replicas are now sweeping through the train yard. Objectives of the Replica force, and the identity of their commander, remain unknown. MISSION: Evade Replica forces. Purpose the mercenary force and discover where they have taken Gavin Morrison. Walkthrough After gaining control, head through the double doors and down the hallways to some stairs. There are some dead Replicas on the way with RPL Submachine Guns, but you no doubt have better weapons than these. Walk down the stairs and there are two VK-12 Combat Shotguns leaning against a cardboard box at the bottom. Go into the little office for a Medkit, Body Armor, two VES assault rifles, and a laptop message. Listen to the message about Gavin Morrison and the Senator and Raynes will comment over the radio, wondering "how high up this goes." Get out of the office and down a hallway. There is a set of double doors and a little drop-off into a tunnel. Both lead to the same area, but the drop-off will get you to the Reflex Booster quicker. After retrieving the Booster, walk ahead and to the right to a board by a train that you can use to get back up topside. If you look between the traincars, you'll see some black SUVs, though there is no one there, but there is some gear to be had, like a HV Penetrator and two AT-S Proximity Mines. When you're done, head up the stairs and into the next room. You'll make your way to another area with a broken railing, there are more items to be had here. Take the double doors and walk into a railway, though the passage out is blocked by and old train. To open up the tunnel, hug the right wall and you'll end up in a small control room. There is a medkit and two frags on the switchboard to the right, and another laptop message on the switchboard to the left. Grab them all and then flip the switch to pull the train forward. Head back the way you came and down the newly open tunnel and be greeted by a bunch of Nightcrawlers. There are medkits and body armor scattered around this room to help you, along with some frag grenades in the red grenade box near the tunnel opening. When the ones on the ground are dealt with, some more will leap down from the ledge overhead, and when those are done with, two more will blow open a set of double doors up there and enter combat. When all enemies are finally gone, climb up the usable ladder and through the blasted open doors. Along the way you will come to a little office to your left and a red light down a drop up ahead. Take the left into the office for a MP-50 Repeating Cannon (one of the few places to get one in the game), a body armor, and another laptop message. Head out of the office and crouch and sneak over to the railing, where you'll be able to snipe at the guy without him knowing you were ever there. You can leap down from here, or take the right, they both lead to the same set of rooms, but to the right is some body armor and a medkit before you face with the four or five Nightcrawlers on the ground floor. There is a circuit box and a red explosive tank that can be blown up to damage whoever walks by one. Once the enemies on the ground floor are dead, you can head up to the control room up the stairs and be attacked by the two Nightcrawlers there, but they may have already come down if you took too long in disposing of their buddies. There is a medkit, two frags, and a body armor on one of the switchboards. Go through the red door. In the next set of rooms, three Nightcrawlers will blow open a door to get to you, and you will have to be careful, as they all carry combat shotguns. In the room that they came from is a medkit and some ammo for the VES assault rifle, as well as a AP-5 Deployable Turret in between some boxes on the ground. Head through the door and into what looks like a temporary command center. Grab the frags on the first table to your left as you come in and walk through the next door, down a hall, and into another makeshift command center just in time to hear the Senator over Morrison's cell phone warning Morrison's actions. You can interact with all of the open laptops here, though they don't count towards any achievements. Some show security feeds, while one will show Morrison's personal file and another will show info on the LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon. There is also an Arc to be had in the room. Go out the door and bust the lock on the gate to have access to two medkits, because you will need them for the upcoming fight. As soon as you pass an indented room with two large gas tanks, a Nightcrawler Elite will be heard giving orders to kill you. Now you will face with three Elites at once. As with the Elites fought in Interval 03, unequip your weapon and melee them to death, as it's the shortest way of dealing with them without spending ungodly amounts of ammo. Make sure to keep an eye on your health, and there are many medkits and body armors scattered around on the ground floor to aid you in the fight. Once the first three are down, another comes from the exit door, and he is equipped with a Lightning Arc. Quickly deal with him in the manner used on the others, and he won't have enough time to throw turrets to help him. When he's dead, head through the exit. Eventually you'll find yourself in a large room with lots of stacked barrels on the shelves. At the far end of the catwalk is a box with a shotgun lying on top it. Otherwise, head down the steps and confront Morrison, who is locked in a cage. Raynes will now come over the radio, asking you to give Morrison a comlink. Walk close enough to the cage so the blue hand icon shows so you can give him the link. After listening to Morrison's and Raynes' radio conversation, let Morrison out of the cage by breaking the lock. On the way out of the building, there is a little office that you can open the door and get a body armor and a medkit. Follow Morrison out of the building. Once you're outside, Morrison tells you that the passage you're looking for is supposed to be located on one of the buildings here. Before you follow him in the right direction, head all the way to the far right corner of the docks to find a body armor and two frags in a grenade box. Walk back to Morrison's position and follow him to the hidden control switch, where he will activate it in a little cutscene showing the door opening to Paxton Fettel expressing his happiness that you "made it," and it's the end of Interval 05. Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs